


Introduction

by KatiedidLikeCrazy



Series: The Songbird!Verse [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Songbird!Verse, noir!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiedidLikeCrazy/pseuds/KatiedidLikeCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Jane have been napped, but by who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

So here she was, blindfolded, gagged, and tied in the back of some fancy car. She could tell this by the smell of the leather, and the real McCoy stuff too, not the cheap knock off stuff. This was the type of car she would love to play back seat bingo in. Yep. The owner of this car had to be loaded.  
She could hear the slight sobbing of Jane beside her, poor kid, she just couldn't catch a break, not that she had room to talk what with being gagged and all. Jane's a pioneer in the world of women's rights, a leading expert in astrophysics, then she goes and meets what seems to be her Prince Charming, a blonde foreign bull, but that all comes to a screeching halt when she finds out he's the son of a notable Norwegian crime lord, and heir to the family business. So again, here they were, hog tied in the back of some swanky car, kidnapped by what she could only figure was one of Thor's, aka Jane's Prince, enemies.  
Who was 'she'? Darcy Lewis, dutiful assistant/secretary/scooch (friend) of Jane Foster. Yep, Darcy was always there for her boss-lady, but after this she's started to think she needed to get a life of her own.  
Around her, she could hear two men, with thick Brooklyn accents, on each side of them, presumably the goons who nabbed them in the first place, but then she could make out another voice as well in front of them. This one was much more like smooth velvet, with a lying undertone of mirth, like sweet poison.  
All of a sudden their blindfolds were taken off, it took a few moments for her eyes to readjust to the dim lights coming from outside, but once she could properly see again she was able to make out the ring leader's appearance. Damn, he's a fox, she thought. No! Bad Darcy! She scolded herself.  
But, he was. A stone cold fox at that. He was handsome, not the regular kind of handsome mind you, he had this kind of regal way about him. His face was a pale alabaster, with sharp features, and the brightest blue-green eyes Darcy had ever seen in her life. His raven hair was a little long, but he wore it damn well. His thin lips were set in a smirk that oozed arrogance, and self-titled superiority.  
“Well, well, well,” the fox drawled. “What do we have here?” he leaned in closer to Jane. Take a gloved hand he brushed the stray hair away from her face. “The Mighty Thor's new conquest, but that's the thing, isn't it? You are not merely some new conquest, you're the woman who's filled his head with the thoughts of becoming a 'respectable business man'.” he sneered, patting her cheek roughly. The fox motioned to the two goons, and their gags were taken out. “Now, where are my manners? Despite my reputation, I'd like to think myself a gentleman. So, I suppose it's only polite to introduce myself.” he said sitting back and crossing his arms about his chest. “I am Loki Odinson, Thor's brother,” he sneered saying his relationship with Thor. “And I am at your service.” he took a slight bow. “And now, you I obviously know of, Jane Foster.” he gestured toward Jane's still sobbing form. “But, excuse me, just who the hell are you?” he leaned in toward Darcy.  
Darcy stiffened at his stare, but she didn't back away, she never did.  
“Sugar, I'm Darcy Lewis.”


End file.
